With the fast development of display technology, touch panels have been popularized in people's daily life. Currently, touch panels can be divided into resistive touch panels, capacitive touch panels, an infrared touch panels and a surface sound wave type touch panels according to working principles. Wherein, the capacitive touch panel has been widely used industrially as it can achieve true multi-point touch and high sensitivity. When the capacitive touch panel is pressed, the capacitance of a coupling capacitor provided in the touch panel changes, so that the chip of a display device can determine the pressed position.
Current capacitive touch panels are liquid crystal display screens comprising a color filter substrate and an array substrate which are assembled, and a liquid crystal layer provided between the color filter substrate and the array substrate. When the liquid crystal screen displays an image, the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are twisted so that light is irradiated to the color filter substrate through the liquid crystal molecules, and then the image is displayed.
The defects of the prior art lie in that, when the touch panel is pressed, the thickness of the liquid crystal layer is changed due to the pressure, so that the pressed part and the non-pressed part of the liquid crystal layer have different light transmittances, and then the effect of the displayed image is lowered and then the quality of the image display of the overall touch panel is affected.